Dark Case
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Yoroyuza Tokaido Honpo Shima and Kaori get new cases. This new case make their relationship change but in the back of case an organisation wanting something at Shima, what could it be? Could Kaori protect Shima? Warning Yaoi, oc, ooc
1. Chapter 1: Client request, New case

Disclaimer: I don't own Characters of Yorozuya Tokaido Honpo. It's not mine but Ryo Saenagi or maybe Saenagi Ryo, I dunno about Japanese name.

Summary: When Shima and Kaori got new cases. Many weird, dangerous also unsuspected things happened. Kaori is trying to hide his feels to Shima and Shima trying to figure his feeling to Kaori, began change because 'the new found' dangerous cases. But these case not easy ones, Kaori must save Shima from enemy clutches. Who are they, why they chase Shima, what they want to Shima?

Warning: YAOI, OOC, OC

A/N: Well my reader I decide to make my first fanfic. Actually I finished it for long time but I'm so busy recently. And this story has many errors in grammar or etc. Well sorry because I'm not English people also English isn't my true language and we don't talk in English everyday. So I just hope you take easy to me. If there is something wrong in my grammar, just talk to me. Also if you confused or thinking my story really weird, I'm sorry

Yumi: Well done my author.

Author: *roll eyes* Why you so bossy to me?

Yumi: Because I like you

Author: Is that your way to show your love?

Yumi:*Grin* Perhaps

Hiroto: Be grateful you not abused by her. She is dangerous evil bitch.

**/////////////////Don't want to see abused thingy. So lets skip\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Author: Well, misa chan where is Hiroto?

Misako: He went to the hospital

Author: Poor him

* * *

**Chapter 1: Client request, New case.**

Birds chirped happily greeting sun that rose and shinning bright in the morning day of summer. A young male wearing pajama with height probably 6'3 feet or more, gray combined with black colour of long hair reached his shoulder, pale skin increased his beauty, broad shoulder and well built muscles made him completely perfect like a prince in fairy tale. Cobalt eyes looked slight hazy after woke from his slumber. He was walking dizzily through corridor to the bathroom.

Arrived in the bathroom he threw a wet boxer staining with cum that he brought to basket for dirty clothes in corner bathroom near washing machine. Then he was walking to wash basin. Before he could wash his face, sound of phone ringing echoed through corridor making the young man growled displeasure, annoyed at the sound.

He walked faster towards room where the source of voice came. The room wasn't small or big. In the left room there were a small refrigerator, two chairs and a big table with a laptop, a print, a fax machine. Other sides there were two bookshelves in the corner near window and there was small desk with phone above it. He picked up receiver.

"Hello." The young man answered wearily, still hinted annoyed tone. He always in bad mood after woke up from sleep.

"Hey Kaori, This is me, Shima!!!" Shima greeted with cheerful tone.

Kaori's eyes slight widened. A softness began appear on both of his eyes almost like they were shinning like precious blue pearls. He rubbed back of his neck, an annoyed tone vanished quickly but bad mood and tiredness at least still in there. He replied, "Ah Shima san, what's wrong you call me this morning?"

"Do you have any photo shot or work today?" Shima asked in timid and low voice try not to increase his Kaori's bad mood.

Kaori raised an eyebrow but he replied nonetheless, "Well no. I take day off today because I want to take a rest in summer holiday."

He could hear Shima sighed relief. "Great, I'll be your home soon, wait me and don't go anywhere."

Kaori frowned, confused at the new coming situation. "What's wro…?" Before the sentence even finished, he was cut by sound of beep. Kaori sighed wondering why Shima called him in the morning except…

Well soon he will know. Returned phone to its cradle he stepped out room starting went to his bedroom.

His bedroom is more bigger than the last room. In left there were a big desk and a TV also a wardrobe. In middle there was a king size bed with blue thin silk sheet and some pillows. In the near side bed there was small table with two pictures above it. One is him and Shima another one is his sister Shizuka and him.

He took one glance at the bed. Groaned in anguish at sheet covered with cum. immediately he changed the sheet with the new one and went to bathroom bringing the dirty sheet. Threw the sheet in the basket, he began unbutton his pajamas threw it at basket along other. He started to throw all dirty clothes in the basket to washing machine. Pressing the button on and automatically the washing machine washed his clothes itself while he took cold shower before Shima came.

It always happened recently. In the morning when he woke up sometimes, it always with morning erection but sometimes he would dirtying his bed. Thanks goodness he always took his pants off and just wore boxer while he sleeping. That almost became his daily activity in the morning. Although that never happened in Kaori's life got wet dream before Shima came in his live.

He didn't remember but when first they met, something pulled him on to get closer to his partner. First he was surprise never thought he was gay –actually he never knew or thought his sexuality itself-but after that he accepted like no problem. Actually it was supposed he just Shima's client because of the incident Mr. Snowman in his photo shot then it turned them out became partners and made him one of member Anything Inc**(1)**. Even he didn't get payment-nope that he cared about that-but it made him happy than his job as model. It amused him no end thinking that.

Finished cold shower he's wearing black v neck shirt and black trouser. Black grey colour hair was tied in loosely down ponytail. Not too long, sound of someone knocked the door could be heard. He went to open the door.

He saw him standing in front of his door, a short young male about 5'6 stood in there wearing a brown blouse and a long pants. His brown hair shining in the sunlight made eyes blind, cream skin seemed glow matching with light, big and round amber eyes full with emotion swirling in them, hidden energy and determination, and his cute face made him like little fire angel. He glanced at Kaori then gave soft and tender smile to him.

Kaori smiled back at the young guest.

"So you won't invite me in and let me sit down, Kaori." Teased the brunette.

"Welcome Shima san, lets come inside." Kaori invited, opened the door wider and let Shima walked inside living room then took seat on near couch.

After Shima got inside Kaori closed the door, offering if he wanted a drink or some to eat. Shima asked for a glass of ice tea and some snacks he had. Kaori went to make it in the kitchen and came back with a glass of ice tea, a mug of coffee and some snacks on tray. He sat down near Shima and put the tray on table. After took a breath for a minute he decided to started conversation.

"So we have another client." Kaori assumed briefly.

The short man stared at Kaori. Impressed at Kaori who knew him more better than anyone else. Nope that he had any close friend like Kaori. It was just Kaori his best friend also his partner this time. He nodded affirmed. He took the tea holding it with both his hands and took a big gulp answered, "Yeah you can say that. Guess what, yesterday I got call from someone. His name is Touchi Sanagume. He wants us to come to his mansion in Nagoya and doing small task"

"You mean the owner Victoria Inc., one of the best software and electronic industries?" Kaori furrowed an eyebrow. He surprised at their new client never expected to this new come case, 'But why he needs us, didn't he have top bodyguard and detective?' he thought in wonder.

"Isn't that strange why he needs us when he had the tops?" Kaori reasoned letting his suspicion out to Shima who grinning ear to ear waving his hand said smugly, "Of course because it was true, we also the best too than..." He took pause a minute, scowled as he snorted muttering with annoyance, "Than that bastard APP** (2)**."

Kaori shook head smirking amused at innocent and naïve also competitive answer from Shima who still grumbling and ranting about annoying bastard that thinking he's more clever than him. Despite the short man is more older two years than himself (Kaori). Honestly he's still so childish, naïve, stubborn and innocent like toddler-he mused for a moment-or maybe baby.

"Come on Kaori, obviously you do believe my skill huh, don't you?" Shima pouted.

"Of course Shima-san, I do believe you." Kaori answered impassive, taking a sip his coffee then set his coffee down.

"Then don't worry too much. If any weird things happen, we will solve it soon. Beside we couldn't throw great payments and client, could we?" Shima asked confident with his statement while he waved his one free hand when the other still holding the tea.

"Yeah, but I still didn't believe about this case. I have bad feeling about this case." Kaori said sourly. Not liking his feeling thought.

Sipping his tea slowly enjoying the sweetness of sugar in tea before he put the tea down on table. He folded his arms across his chest, leaned on couch resting his back. He huffed, muttering bitterly in agreement, "Maybe that's true, they must be planning weird things. I also distrust them."

Shima took once brief look at Kaori who raised an eyebrow and began continued again, "But they must not underestimate us, they forget we are detective not for nothing. Also don't forget we are member of Anything Inc". He stopped, shooting a fist into air, his eyes full fire and adding full determined word. "We will do our best to help someone. Beside we already did many dangerous things so why not take challenge? Plus we can have fun in our trip in Nagoya and stay in with free."

"Kaori please go to Nagoya together with me, please." Shima begged hopefully.

Kaori stared at his partner who lips pouted childishly giving him starry look and adorable puppy eyes like child who use their cuteness to get whatever they wanted. Shima's both of hands clasped together gave him pleaded look. He sighed defeated knowing he couldn't resist him – he mean Shima's cute expression- no matter what. He nodded mutely giving a sign of silent 'yes' answer. Obviously Shima yelped happily but the gray black haired man didn't think about Shima jumped to him giving a delighted hug. Kaori stunned, couldn't respond quickly as body began stiff uncomfortable and cheeks flushed slightly in responds at his partner tight hug. He recognized in certain his pants began tighten just at some merely touch from the brunette itself.

'Uh-oh, this is not good. Bad idea' Kaori began struggled gently in desperate trying to pushing the brunette's body out far from him.

"Ah, okay Shima san could you let me go now." Shima blinked, reluctantly let him free but then casting curious look after stared at the tall man who was face still slight red after previous event.

"Are you sick Kaori, why you are so red?" Shima asked. His voices full with worry and concerned tone at the model in front of him.

"Nope, I just feel not well." He confirmed smiling slightly while he worked hard forcing down blush appearing.

Instead took distance he closeness gap between them. Shima pressed his forehead gently at Kaori's. The tall man suddenly became more stiff then before because the touch of smaller man. He could hear his heart beat faster and blood quickly raced through his vein. He wanted to kiss the presented full pink lips in front of him

"Yours so hot, are you having fever?" Shima asked worriedly before both his own hand brushing Kaori's face tenderly with care. The brunette closed his distance more at face of the gray black man. Shima's warm breath caressed Kaori's face softly sending shiver of pleasure through spine on him and also many unnamed emotion spinning at his thought. At the moment Kaori inwardly cringed at himself, he almost lost his mind completely and ready to screw the boy senseless without knowing. Gezz, did Shima know what power he had that could make him lost his control?

He must do something before he could do something he would regret later. Before in return it would affect his friendship with his crush or worst he would lose it and in the end never met Shima again. No, of course the taller man won't do it, he chose heart break rather than lost his partner. Kaori removed the brunette's hands gently from his face, freeing himself from the touch although his body protesting at the lost of warm body that given to him. He gave a fake smile at the older man while he forced his body relax.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it." He reassured the brunette more despite knowing it won't work.

The brunette frowned, brown eyes gazed deeply as possible at blue ones trying to read its own mind. He opened his mouth trying to say something then closed it, he decided not push him further. They fell back into awkward silence at moment. However Shima couldn't hold anymore, he decided to break the silence.

"Mmm…If you want to join me, you could come with me tomorrow but I don't want you come if you sick." Shima offered hesitantly in low whisper. He scratched his check with his nail, amber eyes darting around trying to avoid eyes contact from the cobalt ones.

Kaori raised an eyebrow in bemusement, "Silly of course I want to go with you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine tomorrow." He patted the brunette's head, convinced him.

"Great tomorrow, I will wait you in front of Station at 8.50 am."

Shima gave him a triumphant grin, his eyes shone bright full joy knowing he succeed bring his partner go. The brunette had already made several plans in mind for their vacation and finished their case as faster as he could do. He couldn't wait tomorrow. Meanwhile Kaori inwardly groaned in pure frustration secretly at his hard bulge. He hoped -nope prayed- to all whatever god in heaven helplessly about tomorrow he could hold himself.

/*******************************\

Meanwhile another place

In the dark room that just had a little light came through window so you couldn't see anything clearly. Even you could see but it just shadow but not much. An unseen person with black eyes that glowing in dark was standing there. Narrowed intently calculating at Shima's picture on the big desk in front of him.

"Sir, are you sure that's him?" The person asked toneless at the unknown in the darkness in front of him. His voice could be guessed as male voice with malice and cold tone that could freeze your heart and make you scream in fright. Black eyes looked down still not leaving its gaze at the picture but ears still concentrated at any voice that echoed in the room.

However if another more focused, they could see in other side desk not far from the owner of black eyes in the dark but not too clearly, there was sitting an unseen mysterious person. He opened his eyes, beautiful and sensual yet cold and dangerous ruby eyes against cold onyx eyes.

"Do you have any doubt with me?" The voice was dark, cold, and held much power. However it wasn't question or even sentences him uttered about, it was threat as if he had dare against him. Black eyes locked its gaze at red ones. The two persons began glaring each other as if they're talking from eyes to eyes.

"Hn." The owner black eyes answered with bored tone.

The owner of red eyes paused awhile until certain at another person in front of him obeying. Sending threat, a painful promise through his voice, he said, "I'm waiting the best actions from you Fenrir."

"Thank you, sir Nemesis." The man replied while his eyes glowed like predator found new prey.

TO BE CONTINUE…….

* * *

1) First time Kaori just ask Shima to help him to reveal mystery Snowman. But in the end he asks to be the member Anything Inc. To more detail please read Yorozuya Toukaido Honpo vol. 1

2) APP- All Purpose Person is rival from Anything inc. he actually shy and quiet person but when he wear wig and lens contact to change become APP. 100% he become different personality, he's more confident or too much, brave, strong and always find enjoyment to tease and annoying person especially at shima. See vol. 1 and vol. 3

Yumi: Hmm….

Author: What do you think Yumichan?

Yumi: Cannot decide, but in the end have interesting part

Zoran: Is this some Yaoi again?

Gezz I'm hetero you know

Yumi&Author: Nobody ask you

Metty: Huh!!! You should know Zoran, Yumi not even normal girl.

Yumi: Nobody ask moron

Metty: What are you saying?

Yumi: Moron

Metty: Take back

Yumi: As if…

*Metty and Yumi fight each other again.*

Hiroto: *Come with sack full snacks.*

Zoran: Why you bringing snacks?

Hiroto: Because I'm hungry but wanting to watch action movies *see Yumi and Metty's fight*

Author: It won't make you full but it'll be lunch anyway. So don't eat too much.

Hiroto: Don't worry, I'll be hungry again soon after this movies

Zoran: Hiroto could eat tons foods.

Author: * watch they eat snack together enjoying their friend fight* weird.

In the next chapter, Shima and Kaori relationship will be grow more deeper. About the enemy I cannot tell you now but soon, you will know. If you want me continue, maybe you should review nee…

See you next chapter!!!!!!!!

**TAKE A PEEK NEXT CHAPTER **

Unfortunate Kaori actually could hear it clearly. Kaori turned at his left looked at last view through window. Lips turned into slight smirk. Kaori's hand suddenly clasped tightly Shima's hand. Shocked but shrugged off at the sudden touch -nope that the brunette complained-. Holding hands each other intertwined fingers that connecting them from heart to heart together celebrated the sun sunk from his podium welcoming night came along with moon.

They enjoying the last moment they still had, knowing tomorrow maybe both of them didn't have any chance like this anymore. Even if they didn't know, they would step a certain unknown new danger that desperate asking their life.

This day was the best memory that they ever had. And they would remember it from heart and locked them deeply in their mind so they couldn't forget about this moment.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. author note

**Author note:**

Okay I'm sorry for all my readers of Dark Case. I'm still cannot find inspiration but I will change all plot of my dark case since I'm feel something out from my this story. But I need someone to become my beta reader. I don't know my beta reader know this manga or not. But I'm rather to find the one who love this manga to become my beta reader.

By the way for all of you who like Susume no Sensei or Raising Moe another manga from Ryo Saenagi, I have own plot.

**Mama for Moe**

_Rain lately thinking about Shiro-san. He cannot erase Shiro from his mind and he doesn't know that he slowly fall for the naïve and honest brunette who want to be a teacher. And the baby Moe want hhis mom, unfortunately for Shiro he's called mom by Moe. How their live now?_

I'm thinking strange lately so I'm sorry guys but if you want to become my beta sent me a message so i can send you my story.

Tell me what you think


End file.
